


Scattered Bones

by welzes



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welzes/pseuds/welzes
Summary: As inexplicable cataclysms shake the Sky Realm, Belial embarks on a mission to track Sandalphon down.





	Scattered Bones

Standing on an isolated corner of Lumacie, Belial peered out at the endless sky. Neither his naked eyes nor his sharpened senses detected a living soul within miles. He was alone, with only the rustling breeze of the island and his spoken words for company.

“Moving like the wind, huh? At this rate, I won’t be able to catch up before you get a fourth pair of wings. Well, that’s what happens when you use a half-baked primal beast.”

(He'd need to have a word about that once he returned.) Trailing off, he raised his head. The sky was bright, ignorant of the dark days to come, and he grinned.

“Looks like I’ve got my work cut out for me.”

* * *

Particles of light converted outside of Nephthys’ lair, giving form to Sandalphon. His hood hung over his face and concealed all but his lips. His fingers twitched into a slight curl as if to test the completion of the warp—and, more likely, in response to the awesome power coursing through his being.

With a smirk, Belial stepped into view.

“Well, well, well . . . If it isn’t the supreme primarch’s right hand.”

In a fluid but slight motion, Sandalphon angled his head in Belial’s direction.

“Why is a rogue archangel here?” Then he said, “Your aura is different.”

A mere primarch would have missed the aura Belial had taken care to conceal. Sandalphon’s sharpened senses were testament to the power he’d accumulated through swift theft of three primarchs’ wings. Only one remained, and Belial wondered what would happen if Sandalphon were to absorb Gabriel’s wings.

Instead, he hooked his thumbs over one of his numerous belts and ignored the unspoken question.

“Let’s just say that I’m here for a glimpse of current events,” he said.

“If you know who I am and what I’ve done, you must be aware of the dangers of showing yourself. Why are you really here?” replied Sandalphon.

“It’s not every day that an archangel challenges the current supreme primarch’s authority. Would you kill an archangel over his curiosity?”

“Curiosity. Is that the facet of evolution over which you preside?”

“Nope. And it’s got nothing to do with the elements, either. So rest assured, it’s not my business what happens to the primarchs.”

For a moment, neither spoke. The corners of Sandalphon’s lips gradually turned down; and he slid past Belial in long, purposeful strides.

“Stay out of my way, or you’ll meet the same fate as them,” he warned.

Once Sandalphon blinked out of view, Belial smiled.

“If you say so. Funny that you should bring it up, though . . . Fate’s got an interesting way of working itself into everyone’s business.”

What was more important, however, was the fact that Sandalphon had yet to give himself to Lucifer—that much had been obvious from the rigid bitterness that he wore like a coat.

* * *

The hooded Sandalphon stood among skydwellers in the marketplace of Auguste, striking an innocuous yet mysterious figure. Unaware of the invasion that awaited them, the merchants peddled their wares with great zest while he appraised the rows of coffee beans lining the stalls. He was soon joined by Belial, who came to stop by his side.

“You’re a fan of this stuff?” asked Belial.

But of course, he thought. Where else would the supreme primarch's successor have his daily fill of bitterness? Belial was not one for such raw, pungent flavors; he preferred something sweeter or  _salty_.

Maintaining his indifferent gaze on the wooden counter, Sandalphon replied, “Was your first glimpse not enough?”

“I couldn’t help myself,” said Belial. “But while I’m here, I might as well leave you with a prediction.”

“Prediction?”

Belial gestured to the top of his head. He imagined a wreath of flowers on brown tresses that rested on the shoulders of a flowing dress. “Watch out for the woman adorned in roses. She’s thornier than she looks.”

Sandalphon glanced briefly in Belial's direction. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Of course not. That’s the point of fortune telling.”

“Now you’re a fortune teller?”

“You sound incredulous. Don’t believe me?” Belial lowered his voice, their words heard only by themselves while the merchant across them waved down a passing skydweller. “We’re supposed to be divine creatures.”

Scoffing, Sandalphon quit the stall and stalked down the street. Belial followed suit, and the people around them were none the wiser to the heavenly beings that walked among them.

“I question your credibility. Conceal it all you want, but my powers now are beyond yours. Your aura is impure,” said Sandalphon.

Belial knew this already. Yet, to hear his taint spoken of aloud, his loins stirred in excitement.

“Then you know that I’m not on the supreme primarch’s side,” he said.

“Whose _side_ are you on, then?” asked Sandalphon.

“You’re seriously asking that?” Belial chuckled. “Why spoil the surprise? With the power of a god resting in you, you can stand to live a little. Suspense does wonders.”

“Oh, I’m living,” said Sandalphon as a faint smirk raised his lips, “more than I ever have.”

* * *

“What did I tell you?” said Belial, rounding a decrepit pillar to enter Sandalphon’s line of sight. “She’s a crafty one.”

Sandalphon, now free of the hood that shielded his expressive eyes, frowned. “Who are you?”

“I still haven’t introduced myself, have I? The name’s Belial. Oh, but I won’t tell you what I preside over just yet,” he said, cheerfully. “Anyway, the crossroads of destiny begin here. I’d be careful of the incoming party if I were you. In fact . . . ”

Belial trailed off, gauging his reception. Sandalphon’s frown had subsided, replaced by an incredulous look.

“I tired of your games,” said Sandalphon, his voice wispy with apathy. “Why are you here, feeding me this nonsense?”

Sandalphon’s hand had come to rest on the hilt of his sword, a sinister gesture that betrayed his curious expression; however, it also highlighted his measured tone. From a distance, Belial chuckled.

“You’re so forward. I like that.”

“For that matter,” continued Sandalphon, ignoring Belial, “you’ve managed to track me twice now.”

Belial shrugged, then leaned back against the same pillar he’d rounded. “It wasn’t tracking so much as it was _following_. And you were very easy to follow: After all, the future has been ordaining the path for me.”

“This again . . . You’re still going on about predicting the future?”

“Yep. While we’re on that topic; let’s look at you, trying so hard. It’d be a shame if it were all for naught, don’t you think?”

A thrilling pang surged through his body when Sandalphon’s eyes flickered up to meet his. They were expressive, but hard with simmering emotion—testing, so deceptively volatile.

“What are you trying to accomplish?” asked Sandalphon.

Belial canted his head. “Hm?”

“Don’t play dumb. What do you gain by meddling with this so-called prophetic knowledge?”

“Let’s just say that I’m _concerned_ for your well-being.”

Sandalphon snorted, though the look on his face was one of disbelieving weariness. “I’ve had enough of you.”

“Okay, okay.” Belial straightened. “I’ll go. But first, what are you going to do now?”

The woman adorned in roses still remained, lying in wait to rescue the girl in blue on a foolhardy and transparent mission. Sandalphon had noticed immediately; yet, even knowing, he turned away from Belial with a dismissive wave of his hand.

“Nothing,” he said. “I’ll wait for the girl in blue’s companions. I’ll even allow that foolish woman to intervene during the exchange.”

Surely, fate worked in mysterious ways.

“Then it’s about time I make my exit. I wouldn’t want to interfere with negotiations,” said Belial.

With a dramatic bow, he strolled out of the ruins of the laboratory. He took the path least likely to afford him an unnecessary encounter, and his footsteps echoed quietly in his departure until he was out of sight and inaudible.

Sandalphon sneered. “Whose notice are you trying to avoid?”

* * *

Defeated and wingless, Sandalphon fell to the grassy lands of Lumacie. Before he could touch the ground, however, a dark streak passed under him. In the blink of an eye, Sandalphon vanished from view.

Deep within the forest, Belial released Sandalphon, who staggered back against an old tree.

“That was a beating you got, there,” greeted Belial, his wings twitching from their long-awaited release. “I can’t believe you actually lost.”

Pressing against the wide tree trunk, Sandalphon righted himself. “What’s the meaning of this?”

“Hey, hey, what? I just saved your life.”

“You interfered. The girl in blue’s companion . . . I had a plan.”

Arching an eyebrow, Belial smiled. “You’re a crafty one—I’ll give you that. But you’re not very bright.” He twisted on his heels, looking around their surroundings while Sandalphon glowered at him. “Haven’t you wondered why Lucifer hasn’t shown up yet?”

Sandalphon’s breath hitched. “What are you talking about?”

Belial turned back, his smile widening. “Tell you what: since we’re _awfully_ close, I’ll throw you a bone. How would you like that?”

“Stop stalling and—”

“The reason Lucifer hasn’t shown his _perfect_ face is because he’s set his sights elsewhere.” Belial looked Sandalphon in the eyes. “So what were you doing this whole time, toying with a bunch of nobodies?”

Light sputtered around Sandalphon’s feet as his power crackled; however, spent of his energy and robbed of the wings he’d stolen, he could muster up no more.

“And why should I believe you, a wretched fallen angel?” he spat.

“Easy, easy! If you kill me now, you won’t get your answer until it’s too late.” Laughter threatened to bubble past his lips: As if Sandalphon could hope to overpower him in that battered state. Belial bit the inside of his cheek. “What a cold shower that would be . . . though, isn’t it already? You’ve been stood up, Sandy.”

Fuming, Sandalphon pushed off and began to tromp in the direction from which they’d flown in.

“All right,” said Belial, “there’s no need to get so testy. For the record, it’s Pandemonium.”

Sandalphon froze mid step. “What?”

“That’s where your beloved supreme primarch is. He’s taken the seal into himself to prevent you from breaking it. That was your ingenious plan, right? He saw through it a long time ago.”

“Then . . . then he’s . . . ”

“That’s right. You’re the last thing on his mind right now. So much for rebelling to grab his attention, huh? In the end, he didn’t even bat an eyelash.”

Belial observed the tension in Sandalphon’s shoulders while the latter’s mind no doubt poisoned itself. Sandalphon was beyond salvation; he was nothing, and Lucifer would not forgive him; and his entire rampage had been meaningless like the rest of him. Oh, Belial wished, what he’d give to see the look on Sandalphon’s face right now.

Suddenly, Sandalphon laughed. He laughed until there was no more air left in his lungs, and the sheer craze with which he guffawed was music to Belial’s ears.

“What does that matter?” gasped Sandalphon. “It wouldn’t be the first time. A pawn will always be a pawn to those in power. If he really is with Pandemonium, then he can spend an eternity with that seal. I’ll find a different w—ugh!”

Sandalphon nearly fell to his knees, but a pair of crimson blades impaled and suspended him in place. From behind, Belial reached out to cup his face.

“Here’s the thing about fate, Sandy,” cooed Belial. “It never works out in your favor.”

The blades retracted by an invisible force and disintegrated. Sandalphon soundlessly collapsed onto the forest floor, when a rush of footsteps and shouts sounded in the near distance—the Captain of the Grandcypher, its key crew members, and the primarchs were fast approaching. With a final glance at the unresponsive body, Belial fled in the opposite direction.

The heroes would arrive, only to find Sandalphon in a catatonic state.

Much later, in a forgotten corner of another island, Belial beheld the core in his possession. “It wasn’t a part of Bubs’ plan, but this should do nicely. Now, what should I do with it . . . ?”

**Author's Note:**

> For Trap, with whom I had a spirited discussion on how fun it would be for Belial and WMTSB!Sandalphon to meet. Not my best idea to date, but at least it leaves off on an open-ended note.


End file.
